1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for combining axially heated heat pipes and a heat-conducting base. Especially, the present invention relates to a method for combining the heat-conducting base and the heat pipes by means of pressing.
2. Description of Prior Art
With regard to the technique for combining the heat pipes and the heat-conducting base, for example, it is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No.200421071 entitled “Method for combining heat pipes with a heat-conducting base”.
However, the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document lies in that holes are provided on a solid heat-conducting base to correspond to the heat pipes. Further, after the heat pipes are embedded into the holes, an external force is applied to the heat-conducting base so that it is deformed together with the heat pipes. In this way, the heat pipes can be tightly combined into the holes of the heat-conducting base.
It is well known that when a metal is pressed to generate a plastic deformation due to the external force, it is necessary to utilize a stress, so that the material can generate a plastic flow to cause a permanent deformation. However, in the above-mentioned patent document, a solid heat-conducting base is directly pressed and the top and bottom surfaces of the heat-conducting base are directly pressed. Theoretically, the applied external force should be very large. Therefore, it may be more or less difficult in practical production. At the same time, in the above-mentioned patent document, a plastic flowing pattern will be formed on the pressing surface after the pressing operation, resulting in the unevenness of the surface. Therefore, when the heat-conducting base is adhered to a heat source, a gap is formed therebetween to cause a heat resistance and thus the heat-conducting effect is adversely affected.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.